


【優等生】禁忌之獵篇 「源圭」

by laviakyou



Series: 優等生系列 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviakyou/pseuds/laviakyou
Summary: 曺圭賢雖然保持乖巧懂事的表面, 內裏卻按捺不住自己的玩心, 對自己的班主任拋下誘餌。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Series: 優等生系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446238
Kudos: 19





	【優等生】禁忌之獵篇 「源圭」

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是交代曺圭賢最初是如何和崔始源開展這種關係的故事~
> 
> 體育老師強攻崔x 表面模範生內裏誘受略抺布圭, 人物ooc注意避雷!!

沈悶的課堂一直持續著, 曺圭賢魂不守舍地看著窗外發呆。

自從金希澈出國留學後, 曺圭賢被逼重新回到了平凡學生的路軌上。

好無趣的生活。

天天準時上學下課, 這樣循規矩蹈的日子實在比白開水還要淡然無味, 曺圭賢經已麻木得連那段和金希澈相處的時光他都覺得不曾真實存在過。肆意任性的逃課, 燈光熾熱的舞台, 朝夕相處的情人......如今想起來, 怎麼都像一場遠去的夢。

只是讓他眷戀那段時光的原因, 還有一個.....

曺圭賢用力咬住了紅潤的下唇。

在金希澈不在自己身邊這半年來, 曺圭賢只有手機上來自遠方情人的一點聲音與畫面, 配上毫無感情的道具幫助下所謂的宣洩慰藉, 對於習慣了飽腹盛宴的敏感身體而言連開胃菜都算不上。

他喜歡的是有溫度的觸碰與交纏, 豈是沒有生命力的工具能夠滿足。

想到這裏, 曺圭賢的耳邊竟又響起前幾天金希澈在電話上聽了他的怨言後, 像是在蠱惑他一般的低語。

"......你聽說過性愛派對嗎?"

"單身的人會在裏面找性伴侶, 即使是情侶們也會在派對中互換對象做愛。"

"......我的意思是......我們圭如果覺得太難耐的話, 也可以試試去狩獵喔?"

他實在無法不感嘆他這位哥哥在性方面的開放程度。

獵物......嗎?

曺圭賢漂亮的眼珠轉了轉, 掃視了整個課室一遍, 目光最後落在站在講台上的俊俏男人身上。

像大衛雕塑般完美深邃的輪廓, 恰到好處的健碩身型還有健康的麥色肌膚, 是和他的情人完全相反的類型。

而且, 還是他的班主任。

曺圭賢正在握筆書寫的手指一個用力, 自動鉛筆的筆芯啪的一聲, 斷了。

少年心裏突然冒出了對於觸犯禁忌的一點興奮與躁動。

* * *

崔始源靠在輔導室的旋轉椅背上, 閉著的眼睛在一片等待中的寂靜裏緩緩睜開。

事實上崔始源現在腦袋裏一片混亂, 心浮氣躁。

曺圭賢。

這個謎一樣的危險少年。

在學期開始前, 校長特地把崔始源叫進校長室裏。

"崔老師, 能麻煩你定期輔導一下你班裏的這個學生嗎。"

崔始源瞟了一眼簡歷上的學生照, 對校長的話深感疑惑。

雖然擁有著姣好出眾的外表, 但怎麼看是一張不會惹事的媽朋兒式乖巧臉蛋。

"為甚麼?"

經過校長一番解說, 崔始源才知道這個學生原來有一段時間跟學校裏的一個問題學生很要好, 經常一起逃課。後來發生了一些事令少年回到正常的路軌上了, 但是整個人都不怎麼在狀態。至於具體是甚麼就不太好說了, 少年的家長也沒有詳細說明, 反正也就是想學校對自己的寶貝兒子多留個心眼。

"拜托了。這是學生的家長特地打來再三叮囑我們的。"

崔始源本來以為這只是很常見的到了反叛期就發作的乖學生, 也沒有太過於上心。

只是那天崔始源一踏進教室, 曺圭賢便在他腦海裏烙下一個無比深刻的印象。

他發現遲鈍的攝像鏡頭根本捕捉不到他身上那種欲說還休的, 令人一眼淪陷的奇妙氣質。

少年玉琢的鼻峰銳利中帶著三分柔和, 飽滿的貓唇即使倔強地抿著, 嘴角仍然會悄悄翹起。劍眉下的晶瑩圓瞳則如同雪地上的皓月, 心思弗猜卻仍藏不住那段紛繁繚繞的反叛秘密。造物主像是生怕這張臉不夠動人心魄似的, 金邊鏡片後竟然還有一顆淡黑色的秀氣淚痣, 不偏不倚地點在右眼正下方, 像美人生憐落下的淚, 又像冬日輕拂的枝頭上搖搖欲墜的花。柔媚迷亂的痣配上清冷寡欲的臉, 生出一股莫名撩人勾魂的傲氣。

崔始源不禁心裏一顛。

他好像明白曺圭賢為甚麼絕對不會是那種逆來順受, 心思單純的一般孩子了。

然而之後卻發生了比崔始源想像之中更令他震驚的事情。

"老師......"

暮色緩緩低垂, 就在那天沾滿晚霞色彩的辦公室裏, 正當崔始源在自己的座位裏和作業奮鬥著的時候, 一雙瘦削的手臂突然從後摟住自己脖項。

少年身上若有若無的清香在鼻翼絲絲繚繞, 碎髮間的鬓角相磨惹得崔始源脊骨一陣顫慄。耳邊幽幽的輕喃像陳年紅酒被拔出木塞, 沁人心脾的酒香自瓶口溢出, 未飲先醉。

這是曺圭賢第一次向他拋下的誘餌。

他已經忘了曺圭賢還跟他說了甚麼, 腦裏殘餘的記憶只有那張輕吐著迷人語調時會微微撅著的漂亮嘴唇, 還有當時自己體溫急速騰升的身體。

結果當晚正欲解決自己的一如既往比較旺盛的生理需求時, 腦海裏冷不防蹦出了曺圭賢的臉。

崔始源驚得衝進淋浴間洗了個冷水浴。

他不知道是不是自己最近單身得有點久了, 居然對著一個未成年的男孩都能夠產生欲望。

本以為自己只是一時的鬼迷心竅, 但崔始源很快發現並非如此。

曺圭賢像是窺探到他深藏著的欲望一般, 一次又一次地故意接觸他, 有意無意的細微勾引一次又一次地撩撥他的底線, 引誘他撬開壓在自己身上的倫理枷鎖。

真是糟透了。

就像枯柴在乾燥的天氣裏緩緩接近火源, 岌岌可危。

就在崔始源還在胡思亂想的時候, 身後的門被打開了。

崔始源想著, 是不是應該主動切斷這個火源。

但他不知道的是, 他愈是想甩掉身上的火舌, 愈是會惹火纏身。

* * *

崔始源和曺圭賢隔著一張辦公桌對峙而坐。

"最近過得怎麼樣?感覺還順利嗎?"

"......嗯。"

曺圭賢像一隻在櫥窗展示著的洋娃娃般, 目無表情地坐著, 似乎沒有留心聽他的問題。

崔始源在心裏暗自嘆了一口氣。他實在捉摸不透眼前的少年, 也不知道該怎麼質問他疑似是在撩撥自己的種種行為。

"真的沒問題嗎......? 可是我有時候看見你有點心不在焉的樣子。有甚麼真的困擾你的話, 都可以說出來喔, 例如說, 感情問題甚麼的......." 崔始源小心翼翼地試探著, 一邊瞟見了曺圭賢好像聽到了感興趣的話題似的, 目光由遠方轉回他的臉上。

"不用怕不好意思哦, 我一定會保守秘密的。" 崔始源馬上逮住這個機會哄曺圭賢說話, 好讓自己知道他到底在葫蘆裏賣甚麼藥。

"真的嗎?"

"嗯。"

"那......老師會幫我解決問題吧?"

"當然了。"

曺圭賢的背脊緩緩離開了椅背, 身子稍稍往前一傾。

"是這樣的, 老師。" 曺圭賢垂下眼簾輕輕一笑。

"有一個人, 我已經很明顯地給他暗示了, 而且呢, 不只是一次了。"

曺圭賢眼波流轉, 烏黑的眼瞳帶著孩童的天真, 看向崔始源時目光卻閃過了一絲調笑的意味。

這一瞥莫名令崔始源心頭一緊。

"可是這個人總是對我不理不顧的。明明自己也很渴望的, 卻還明知故問。"

崔始源喉嚨有些乾渴。

"你怎麼知道他和你有同樣的想法?"

"看他的樣子就知道了。"

"老師.......你有甚麼建議?" 曺圭賢單手撐著下巴, 似笑非笑地看著崔始源。

"我覺得.......可能是你表達得不夠明顯吧。" 崔始源沙啞道。

"哦......是嗎。"

崔始源正想繼續說話, 有甚麼突然揉上了自己胯下, 突如其來的刺激令崔始源的身子猛地崩直。

".......!"

是曺圭賢的腳。

"請問老師, 現在表達得夠表顯了嗎?" 曺圭賢表面保持著安分的坐姿, 在桌下已經脫掉鞋襪的裸腳卻繼續惡作劇的撫弄老師的襠部。

"你甚麼時候脫.......等一下!"

曺圭賢的腳掌與腳跟不斷來回磨擦揉弄著, 靈活的腳趾更不時隔著布料抓撓著這個敏感的部位。

".......曺圭賢, 你給我停下來。"

崔始源雖然喘著粗氣厲聲說道, 身下的男根卻被這雙腳侍候得非常舒服, 很快便精神奕奕地乞立了起來, 撐起了一個腫脹的帳篷。

"為甚麼? 老師說過會幫我解決問題的。"

他試圖抓住曺圭賢搗亂的赤足, 然而剛觸摸到對方光滑的腳背, 這對腳便立馬從自己的手裏抽走了。

崔始源一抬頭, 發現曺圭賢不見了。再低頭一看, 才發現他整個人經已鑽過了桌來到他的椅下, 仰頭看著他邪邪一笑。

崔始源強忍住自己快將爆發的情欲, 他退後自己的旋轉椅, 把自己與跪坐在地上的曺圭賢拉開了距離, 粗聲說道, "快給我住手。這不是你和我應該觸碰的事情。"

"可是老師, 你的下身不是這樣想呢。"

說罷, 曺圭賢一個湊前, 他伸出了猩紅的舌尖, 舔在了崔始源的硬物上。

"你.......!!!"

唾液的水漬很快便暈染在褲襠上, 曺圭賢一邊舔著, 一邊鬆開了皮帶, 拉下褲鏈。

崔始源想扯開曺圭賢, 耐何此刻渾身的觸覺好像只剩下身下那個硬得發燙的地方, 而自己的力氣好像已經被曺圭賢的舌頭抽乾了。

腫脹難耐的粗硬性器被整根掏出, 曺圭賢看到後不由得感嘆不愧其尺寸之大。接著白皙修長的手指握住了怒紅的巨柱, 興奮地不斷冒著乳白淫液的頭部被納入少年張開的唇瓣中。

崔始源瞬間覺得腦袋一白, 甚麼都想不起來。

"幹......."崔始源狠狠地罵了句髒話, 手抓住了曺圭賢毛茸茸的頭髮, 自我放棄地閉上了雙眼, 享受著這溫熱的口腔為自己帶來讓他舉手投降的邪惡快感。

曺圭賢用力吸吮著紅腫的頭部一會, 蛇一樣的舌頭又逗弄根部濕漉漉的兩顆圓球, 然後沿著青筋一路往上舔, 然後纏在了覆住柱口的皮上, 輕輕挑開, 堵弄那往外冒出淫水的泉眼。太過於強烈的刺激惹得崔始源發出"撕"的一聲, 他忍不住一邊按住曺圭賢的頭部, 一邊擺動胯部撞入曺圭賢的口裏, 頭部直搗少年的喉嚨。人兒因為突如其來的律動而捉不住手中的硬物, 巨莖脫離了少年的手後更肆意地往裏頂撞。被巨物深喉的人兒低哼了一聲, 被焯熱的東西抵住搗弄雖然令曺圭賢喉嚨發疼, 但被插入的姿態卻刺激到他的情欲, 身下的硬物已經歡快地勃起, 鏡片後的眼睛亦騰起了濃濃水汽。

曺圭賢被口裏的玩意撞得滿臉通紅, 濕潤的眼睛無辜地向上看著他的老師。崔始源看見依舊衣裝整齊的禁欲少年此刻居然一臉情色地含著自己的淫慾之物, 一個激靈之下性器猛烈一抖, 來不及把它整根拔出來便把第一股濃稠的精液射進身下人的口中。

"啊.....抱歉......." 崔始源趕緊拔了兩張紙巾, 正想讓少年吐出他的精液, 曺圭賢卻把他口中的液體都吞掉了, 還像隻貓兒般伸出了舌尖舔了舔還掛在嘴角的乳白液體, 幽幽道: "老師, 你憋了好多啊......"

崔始源看著這煽情的景像, 胯下剛發洩過的孽物又巔巍巍地挺立了起來。

曺圭賢抬手抹了抹臉上的殘液, 然後摘下了同樣濺了幾點濁白的鏡片, 起來胯坐在崔始源的大腿上, 把因為剛口交完被性器磨擦得豔紅的嘴唇貼崔始源性感的薄唇上。

那根剛讓崔始源爽快的舌頭帶著精液的腥咸鑽進他的口裏, 崔始源不但伸出自己的舌頭熱烈地與之纏繞, 更反客為主, 霸道地闖入曺圭賢的口中, 掃蕩著少年口腔裏的每一個角落。曺圭賢被吻得渾身發軟, 他癱軟在崔始源的懷裏, 任由男人躁急地扯下自己的領帶與村衣, 在男人眼前露出大片猶如冰山雪脈般的肌膚。

崔始源摸上了曺圭賢雪白的皮膚, 冰涼細滑的觸感令人愛不惜手。這具快將發育成熟的身體雖然沒有女人豐腴的身體曲線, 但是柔韌而沒有一絲贅肉的流暢線條卻使這具身體透著青澀的性感, 誘人的男性荷爾蒙呼之欲出。

曺圭賢一邊接受著男人狂亂濕熱的舌吻, 一邊享受著那溫熱的大手在自己身上的敏感帶上下游走。他的身體因為很久沒被如此愛撫過而變得加倍敏感, 每一下肌膚間的觸碰都令曺圭賢舒服得漏出情色的低吟。

厚實的手掌一路往下, 經過肋骨與腰背, 沿著背脊終於摸進了少年期待而久的褲頭裏。

曺圭賢感到探進去的大手頓了一下, 忍不住笑了。

"你......怎麼沒有內褲。"

褲頭裏面沒有預料之中的另一層布料, 只有可憐巴巴地哭著的挺硬性器。不僅如此, 少年的股縫間更是濕得一塌糊塗, 被擴張過了的小穴淺淺地張合著, 擠出黏滑的液體, 沾濕了西褲。

曺圭賢滿意對方翹得更高的欲望抵住自己的渴望被填滿的穴口, 連隔著布料都能感受到那驚人的熱度。他咬了咬崔始源的耳垂, 在耳邊輕喃道: "喜歡嗎?"

他只聽見崔始源已經不顧形象地又狠狠罵了句髒話, 便被崔始源翻身把他按在旋轉椅裏, 居高臨下地壓在他身上。

崔始源看著身下人的眼神已經被情欲燻成一片可怕的深淵, 過於壓迫的視線一時驚得曺圭賢無法動彈。

就在少年愣神的瞬間, 他身下唯一的布料也被褪去, 白而修長的雙腳被架在兩邊的手把上, 身下誘人的入口毫無遮攔地在男人眼皮下展開。崔始源一手按住曺圭賢的雙手, 另一隻手解開了自己的領帶, 綁住了那雙白皙的手腕。

"......!!!" 曺圭賢萬萬沒想到他的老師居然會來這一套。

可是崔始源還不滿意於此, 他思考片刻, 抄起了少年被扔在地上的領帶, 殘忍地綁住了那根叫囂著的玉莖上。

".......嗯!! 老師........"

"喜歡惹事的孩子需要人狠狠地體罰才行。"

從平日正人君子的老師口中說出的這句話讓曺圭賢渾身一抖, 身下的媚穴亢奮又空虛地張合著, 彷彿真的如男人所說一般, 想被那弩張劍拔的東西貫穿, 重重地懲罰一番。

那可怕的紫紅色性器緩緩地磨蹭上寂寞的後庭, 寬大的頭部緊接被擠進體內。事前已經被擴張過的穴口倒是沒有被巨大的尺寸嚇倒, 反而像個被餵上可口零食的小孩般高興地張開嘴, 沒甚麼阻礙地一點一點吞下長相凶狠的巨物。果然比起冷冰冰的假陽具, 挑剔的小蜜口顯然更喜歡有著炙手熱度, 生龍活虎地自褲檔裏蹦出來的男根。

洞內濕熱緊致的媚肉掙先恐後地擠上來舔吸巨莖上的每一條脈絡, 直至粗硬的男根順利地被整根推入, 兩人的胯部緊貼著, 密不見縫。

許久未嘗過情欲之交的少年感受到不止是身下被填滿, 連心口也被塞得滿滿的,不由得舒服得瞇起了眼睛低嘆。

接著, 男人開始了瘋狂的律動。

"啊.......!!" 一下深而有力的頂弄撞在花蕊深處, 往四肢百骸湧去的快感使曺圭賢快活得仰首露出漂亮的脖子, 腳趾捲縮起來, 雙腳不禁抬起夾著崔始源的腰側, 扭臀迎合男人搗弄著他的巨柱。

"別叫得這麼大聲, 會被外面的同學聽到的。"

崔始源嘴上這麼說著, 胯下卻毫不留情地用力向前一個頂弄。

"嗯......!!!!" 曺圭賢英氣的眉皺起了來, 咬著下唇強行吞下自己蝕骨迷人的媚叫聲。

性器撞擊的聲響與銷魂的低吟在輔導室中此起彼落, 旋轉椅在男人每一次的頂撞下都會伴隨著曺圭賢酥軟的低吟往後推一步, 直至抵在輔導室盡頭的牆壁上。頂撞著少年的老師除了上鬆開的領帶與褲頭外依舊衣著齊整, 對比身下已經一絲不掛, 被操出一身情欲潮紅的少年, 場面更是淫豔無比。

曺圭賢的背脊已經不知不覺間滑下椅背, 頭顱已在椅墊上, 屁股被完全抬起, 雙腿被架在崔始源的肩上, 而這種姿勢讓曺圭賢更清晰地看到老師那根在操弄自己的性器。這根巨物明明已經在曺圭賢的口裏發洩過一遍, 卻依舊粗長堅硬, 炙熱得嚇人。粗長的陽具整根退出又昂然而入, 入口紅豔的媚肉在巨根的深入淺出下被反覆翻弄, 滿滿的愛液流下兩人的胯部, 滴滴掉落。如此淫亂的畫面進一步刺激到曺圭賢的情欲, 這種感覺忠誠地反映在身下飢渴的小穴上, 鼓勵著它更加使勁地絞住這根令自己墜入極樂的巨器。

崔始源在曺圭賢猶如白瓷的身體上又啃又咬, 留下或鮮紅或青紫的點點痕跡。少年覺得此刻的老師猶如一匹凶猛的雄獅, 似是要宣示對自己的佔有權一般瘋狂地侵犯著自己, 這種被衝破倫理禁忌的力量征服著自己的感覺令曺圭賢痴狂得心口快要炸開來一般。

前方的性器在連綿不斷的攻勢下快將到達頂點, 卻因被牢牢綁住不能釋放。而雙手又被綁起按住高舉在頭上, 連碰一下都不行。被孤立的柱口哭得更凶了, 流出的液體把領帶弄得濕漉漉的, 黏在柱身上。

"嗚.......老師.......快放開我......."

"不行。" 崔始源殘忍地拒絕了。

"......嗚......."

"忘了老師說這是懲罰嗎? 老師還沒射, 當學生的更不可以。"

"那老師你趕緊射給我......"

"呵......圭賢你真心急......."

崔始源看到身下少年紅著眼睛哀求的模樣更樂了, 倒是強忍著要破閘而出的強烈欲望, 故意輕輕扭動腰身, 讓頭部在少年體內的敏感點上輕輕打圈。

"嗚......哈啊........"

曺圭賢被老師折磨得既痛苦又快樂, 他不斷擺弄著柔軟的腰線, 希望讓小穴內璧更大幅度地磨擦那根柱器, 而穴內的媚肉亦順從主人的意願包緊堅硬的陽具, 用力地吸吮著, 彷彿在催促巨物快點射給它滾燙的精華。

崔始源的性器被小穴這麼用力地吸住也不好受得哪裏去。

"你真是個壞孩子, 這麼會吸......." 

他玩了一小會後終於忍不住, 巨物又再次輾在那個凸點上。

"嗯嗚.....!!" 猝不及防的致命快感再一次把曺圭賢推入可怕的欲望深淵, 他為了忍住口中的喊聲死死咬在崔始源的肩頭上, 從嘴角流出的唾液沾濕了那一塊布料。他已經渾身乏力, 任由軟綿綿的身子被撞個顛簸, 全身的注意力只集中於承受最後一刻男人幾乎要把他溺斃的狂野高潮。那根駭人的巨根在自己的體內抖動, 小穴一陣亢奮的收縮, 飲下了硬物注入的濃濃精水。火熱的液體燙著敏感的內璧, 突然的高溫使曺圭賢全身顫慄, 緊緊抓住射給他精液的男人的手臂。男人第二趟的精水仍然很充裕, 裝不住的液體從交合處溢出, 流下了少年的背脊。

崔始源洩出過後隨即解開了那條束縛著身下人兒欲望的領帶。曺圭賢忍耐已久的堅挺著急地顫抖著, 爆發出的乳白濃液射在少年佈滿咬痕的胸口與肩頭上, 有的更濺在潮紅的臉頰上。

"老師.......你好棒。" 性愛過後少年慵懶地歪過頭笑著, 沙啞而性感的聲線沾滿了媚氣。

崔始源喘著粗氣看著身下人淫蘼迷離的模樣, 才後知後覺的發現自己被下蠱了。

已經回不去了。


End file.
